kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stella Miller
Stella Miller is a main protagonist in the fan-series Avastar: Kingdom Hearts and a wielder of the Keyblade. She is good friends with Owen Stevens and Harold Payne. In combat, she is very proficient in magic, capable of using magic spells in the middle of combos. Stella's signature weapon is the Neo Kingdom Key. Stella is also a very artistic and creative person, mirroring her passion for architecture and graphic design. Stella lived in the suburbs of Morcia City, cut off from the big city life, on the world Avastar. Stella lived there until the Heartless attacked her home, and she decided to leave home to confront them. She is 17 at the beginning of Avastar: Kingdom Hearts. She also appears as a playable character in Kingdom Hearts: Arcana, unlockable by currently unknown means. Story Background Stella was born in the town of Seafoam Town, and moved to Morcia City when she was three. There, she grew up with her neighbor down the block, Owen. The two were inseparable best of friends, and did everything together. When Harold moved to town, and Owen became friends with him, Stella did too. The three were best of friends, and inseparable throughout life. During school, she took an interest in the Magical arts, and began studying to be a mage. This idea was discarded after she went into Graphic Design, and took a passion for architecture. At an unknown point in time, Stella began to develop romantic feelings toward Owen, which he, unknown to Stella, returned. Over time, Harold began conversing with Bradley Millar. Stella and Owen found him unpleasant, and tended to avoid him. Shortly before leaving school, Stella moved out of her parent's home and into a new home, only a short walk away from Owen's house. The First Day Shortly after leaving school, and beginning to set in motion her career in architecture, Stella had a , fighting with a . She awoke, and didn't think much of the dream, until Owen came over and told her about his dream: The exact same one. This bewildered and interested Stella, and the two decided to consult Harold about it. They head to his house, and talk to him about it, and he comments about reading of the dream somewhere, and something about the strength of the heart being the cause. Harold proceeds to poke fun at them by saying it was the darkness that caused it, and Stella and Owen challenge him to a friendly dual to prove him wrong. Afterward, Harold comments that Stella and Owen's fighting skills have improved. The Invasion of Heartless That night, Stella awoke to a loud noises and shouts from outside. She rushed outside to find Heartless terrorizing the populace. They attacked her, and Stella attempted to rely on feeble magic spells and a few swings from a broom rod she kept indoors. It was to no avail. Eventually, the Heartless swarmed her, and she was tired and exhausted from fighting them pitifully. When the Heartless rsuh her, Stella, fearing for her life, unintentionally summons the Keyblade. Realizing she could kill the Heartless with it, she uses it to defeat the mob. She begins to worry about Owen's safety, and proceeds to his house. Owen runs into her with the same intentions on his mind. They fight the threat together, and head to Harold, for fear that he could be in danger. Stella and Owen make their way to Harold's place, but he was not there. They search for him, and eventually find him fighting off the Heartless with his own bizarre weapon. The three friends team up, and work together to defend the part of town from the Heartless, but all seems in vain. It is late at night, and they were tired from the day before. Finally, exhausted and out of energy, the three friends collapse, one by one, and can no longer fight. As this happens, an unknown force drives away the Heartless, and dawn breaks. The three friends succumb to their exhaustion and fall asleep. The Next Day They awake the next day. After proceeding to discuss their unusual weapons, and the event that just occurred, Harold declares that he is leaving town, due to what he witnessed last night. He had witnessed Bradley seemingly aide in the attack, and was concerned for his well being, and the people around him. Stella and Owen objected to this, but Harold's mind was already made. He left later that day, after a few parting words with Stella and Owen. After giving it a day's thought, Owen approached Stella and told her that he was leaving too. This shocked and angered Stella, and Owen apologized, as well as telling her that he had the power to fight the Heartless and aide Harold, and he couldn't sit around. He proceeded to explain to her that he had noting left for him in town, as his home was destroyed. Stella responded by angerly saying that Owen still had her. Owen put some thought into this, but ultimately persuaded Stella by convincing her she still had a bright future. Owen left, leaving Stella angered, confused, and sad. Stella wearily tried to go back to her normal day's life, but she was constantly on edge, and very anxious. She thought about Owen and Harold, and knew that they couldn't get anything done on their own. While out getting groceries one day, Stella witnessed the gaseous darkness-form of Venalita overshadow and take over the body of young Kip. Venalita, in his new form, noticed the bewildered Stella and attacked her, to test his strength. After a fight, Stella being the victor, Venalita leaves, not worried about the loss, knowing his power was not great due to his recent birth. A shaken Stella finally added two and two together, and set out after Owen and Bradley, knowing that they cannot defeat the threat on their own, and to warn them of the dark enigma that had given rise. Searching the Areas Stella took a train to the city closest to Morcia City, Enchanted Forest, a town/theme park hybrid. When she arrives, she encounters Heartless immediately. After defeating them, she notices another person fighting the Heartless a distance away, and losing. Stella came to his aide, and helped defeat them. Stella proceeded to scold the man about being so reckless, and the man introduced himself as Xameron. Xameron notices her Keyblade, and recognizes it as the same weapon Owen was wielding. He takes her to Taymen, and the two request her help in defeating a giant Heartless, which was drawn to the town for an unknown reason. She agrees. When they encounter it, Xameron, with some help from Stella, manages to defeat it. When all is done, Taymen and Xameron point Stella in Owen's direction, and she departs. Under developement... Personality Stella is a very bright and cheerful person, and is very kind and loyal. She has a very level-headed way of thinking, and is quite smart and calculating. This attitude reflects her choice of battle, which is to keep things distant and make strategies, rather than aim close and quick and run head on into battle with a battle-cry. This contradicts her rather mischievous side, which she shows while with her friends, notably Owen. With this comes a devotion to her friends. She is always worrying about Harold and Owen, knowing that their boldness and rashness can get them into trouble. It is partly because of this she leaves home to follow them, aiding their battle against the Heartless and Bradley Millar. Her devotion to her friends takes new bounds when, during the Final Battle, she does everything, even to the point of ultimately risking her life, to save Owen and Harold. She is caring and reliable, but has quite a soft side, especially when it comes to Owen, whom she harbors romantic feelings toward. These shared feelings will become a short-lived relationship between the two, which ends tragically due to the actions of Venalita and Bradley. Appearance Gaah, I'll write this later...LegoAlchemist says... Stella's design was really hard to make, as I didn't want her to look too much like Aqua. It was almost as hard as Bradley's design. Weapon and Fighting Style See: Stella Miller (Boss) Coming soon... Trivia *Bradley's last name (Millar) has an obvious similarity to Stella's last name (Miller), however, they are not related. In the story, the similarity has been noticed by other characters, and is joked about, further feuling Bradley's resentment toward Stella. *Stella's confirmed costume differs slightly from the costume seen in Owen's Awakening. In the awakening, she has a turtleneck of some kind, while her confirmed design is a v-neck. Gallery Image:Owen's Awakening.png|Stella featured on Owen Stevens's Awakening Pillar. Image:HOS.png|Portrait of Harold, Owen, and Stella, showing Owen and Stella in a relationship. Notes Category:Keyblader Category:Avastar: Kingdom Hearts Characters